El soborno
by Capde
Summary: Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí vengo con un fic dedicado a Caskett. Situémonos en el capítulo 'Need to know' y recordemos el maravilloso momento en el que Castle quiere sobornar a Becektt con un "latte". Esto es lo que pasó en mi cabeza a continuación...


Castle estaba nervioso. Todo aquello suponía demasiada presión para él. A pesar que no podía sino reconocer la veracidad de las palabras de Ryan cuando éste le había dicho que su relación con Beckett se basada enteramente en traspasar los límites, no significaba que estuviera cómodo con ello. No al menos de la forma en que él y Espo le estaban pidiendo. ¿Manipular a la detective para que le diera una pista sobre el caso? ¿Y cómo suponían que iba a lograrlo?

Entonces lo recordó. Era un golpe bajo, pero no tenía otra salida. Entró a la sala de descanso y la vio, reposando, tranquila, lista para cumplir con sus propósitos. Aquella máquina de expresos había sido el punto débil de Beckett desde el momento en que la habían instalado. Ella lo sabía. Sus compañeros lo sabían. Y Castle lo sabía.

Con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, el escritor mandó un mensaje de texto a Beckett y puso todo su afán en preparar el mejor café con leche que el ser humano pudiera concebir. Utilizó el grano que tenía reservado para ocasiones especiales y que escondía al fondo del armario del mueble que sujetaba la cafetera. Era café traído directamente desde Colombia, con un 95% de pureza.

Se encontraba disfrutando del magnífico aroma que su obra de arte desprendía cuando la detective, adorablemente risueña, cruzó la puerta de la sala de descanso.

- He recibido tu mensaje – dijo Kate, captando desde un primer momento el olor. Ese olor.

- Sólo quería charlar un poco contigo – dijo Castle, comprobando con satisfacción que su plan iba viento en popa –. Ya sabes, debe de resultarte raro estar de vuelta en la comisaría, trabajando en un caso.

- Sí… Sí que lo es…

La detective tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para centrarse. Aquel aroma despertaba algo en su interior que se le hacía difícil de controlar. Echó un vistazo a la cafetera, que todavía goteaba alguna lágrima de café. Dios, como odiaba esa máquina. Desde el momento en que el escritor había pagado para que la instalaran había ejercido una especie de atracción suprahumana sobre ella. Algo que no podía controlar, y odiaba las cosas que no podía controlar.

- Sí… Especialmente tras las órdenes de McCord – continuó Castle, relamiéndose en cada palabra mientras vertía un poco de canela en polvo sobre el café con leche – que te impiden utilizar tu herramienta de investigación más eficaz. Yo.

Kate apenas había prestado atención a las palabras del escritor. Se mordió el labio mientras una corriente eléctrica la recorría el torso de arriba abajo en cuanto éste le tendió la taza.

- Sí… Eres una herramienta… - aceptó notando un cosquilleo a la altura de la cadera y un pequeño sofoco le subía por las mejillas – Cierto.

Por su parte, Castle se sorprendió a sí mismo observándola de una forma que se había prometido no hacer mientras estuvieran en la comisaría. Aquel café se había convertido en un arma de doble filo, pues pocas cosas le parecían más sexys que ver a Beckett excitada. Porque estaba excitada. A pesar del notable trabajo que la detective estaba haciendo para controlarse, su cuerpo hablaba con voz propia.

- Esto… Ella no está por aquí ahora, ¿verdad? – preguntó, mientras cerraba la puerta que tenía a sus espaldas – Así que… ¿qué daño harías al darme una pequeña pista sobre el caso?

Parte de la lucidez de la que era característica volvió a la mente de Beckett cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Esto es un soborno! – exclamó, sin prestar atención a Castle que se estaba dedicando a cerrar las persianas que decoraban las ventanas de la habitación – Castle, ¿estás intentando sobornarme con un latte?

- Ya no.

El escritor se abalanzó sobre ella dando rienda suelta a una necesidad física que se había vuelto insoportable. Beckett se derramó parte del café sobre el pecho cuando el escritor tomo su rostro entre sus manos para fundir sendas bocas en un beso apasionado, pero no le importó. Prácticamente ni lo notó, ya que la temperatura de su piel era superior a la del latte.

Sin intención de perder el tiempo, Rick utilizó el cuerpo de su prometida para cerrar la puerta que quedaba abierta de un no tan suave empujón. Sus miradas se cruzaron, formando un puente de pasión entre los escasísimos centímetros de aire que les separaban. No debían hacerlo, ambos lo sabían. Si alguien les descubría en aquel momento su relación con la decimosegunda podía darse por terminada.

Y sin embargo…

Kate aprisionó los labios del escritor entre los suyos, sedienta de su sabor; mientras los dedos de Castle demostraban una vez más que su habilidad no se limitaba al tecleo en el portátil, desabrochando los botones de la camisa de la detective en lo que dura un pestañeo. Como si necesitara del contacto con su piel para sobrevivir Kate lo atrajo hacia sí, notando entonces el bulto que se alzaba en la entrepierna del escritor.

Soltando una risilla pícara y devolviéndole el favor al escritor le liberó de su camisa para poder recorrerle el torso con la boca en un descenso que llegó hasta el ombligo. Un escalofrío de excitación recorrió el espinazo de Castle cuando la detective le desabrochó el cinturón e introdujo la mano por debajo del pantalón. De la misma forma que tuvo que aunar todas sus fuerzas para ahogar una exclamación cuando ya no eran las manos de la detective sino su boca la que estaba en contacto con su miembro viril.

Rick alzó la vista al cielo infinito, incapaz de cerrar la boca mientras la lengua de Kate recorría incesante su no tan pequeño Castle. Antes de llegar al clímax, sin embargo, el escritor la obligó a levantarse y, dejando que ella lo rodeara con sus largas y estilizadas piernas, la llevó hasta la mesa, dónde se deshizo del sujetador con un solo movimiento. El tiempo se paró un instante cuando el escritor se tomó unos segundos ceremoniales para observar la cicatriz que le recordaba el peor momento de su vida.

Fue Kate quien, acompañando la mano de Rick hasta su pecho, retomó el fruto de la pasión ardiente que los unía sembrado en aquella sala de descanso. Hecho que fue más que suficiente para que Castle aparcara aquel recuerdo horrible y se centrara en el presente. En la espectacular mujer a la que rodeaban sus brazos y a la que amaba con todo su corazón. En Kate, y sólo en Kate.

La poca ropa que les quedaba puesta salió despedida por los aires. No la necesitaban. Es más, les molestaba. Rick tendió a Beckett sobre la mesa y ella lo atrajo hacia sí, sin permitir que sus cuerpos se separaran siquiera un milímetro. En aquel momento, la máquina de expresos a la que tanto decía odiar Kate fue testigo de cómo los cuerpos de esos dos amantes se fusionaban en uno sólo. Entre suspiros sofocados y gemidos de placer ahogados, Katherine Beckett y Richard Castle culminaron un acto tan íntimo como apasionado.

* * *

Habiendo comprobado una y mil veces que todo – mobiliario por una parte y ropa por la otra – estaba en el sitio correcto, Castle y Beckett salieron por fin de la sala de descanso, para unirse a sus respectivos equipos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado aquí?

La voz irada de la capitana Gates originada desde la sala de descanso hizo que detective y escritor compartieran una mirada llena de pánico, aún estando cada uno en puntos muy distantes del departamento.

- ¿Quién se ha terminado el café? – inquirió Victoria Gates, permitiendo que los corazones de la pareja volvieran a latir.


End file.
